Kagami Taiga
by zunadreyar
Summary: Mm... como describir, esto... Kagami x All?, Kagami x Midorima Kise Aomine Akashi Murasakibara Sakurai Takao Kasamatsu Izuki Hyuuga Kiyoshi, etc...?
1. MidoKaga

Esto esta en Facebook, tambien lo subi yop, primer one-shot, aqui; groups/801578059890156/

MidoKaga

¿Novios?  
No sabia el ¿por que?, pero despues de que su equipo gano la Winter Cup las cosas dieron un giro un tanto... Drastico, ultimamente Midorima parecia interesado en el, le llamaba y despues de los espartanos entrenamientos de su entrenadora se encontraban "por casualidad" en el Maji Burger.  
Era jueves, tan solo un dia mas de clases y tendria un par de dias de descanzo, sin embargo al llegar al instituto algo le sorprendio, Kuroko no habia asistido, era extraño por que el nunca, NUNCA, por nada del mundo faltaba, pero no le dio gran importancia, las clases eran aburridas como siempre, pasaron las horas y al fin, el timbre habia sonado, pero ahora seguia el entrenamiento inhumano.  
El pelirrojo se encamino al gimnacio, y ahi estaban sus compañeros, opto por preguntarle a la entrenadora si sabia algo de su amigo Peliceleste.  
-Entrenadora-  
-¿Que pasa?-  
-Sabe que ha pasado con Kuroko-  
-Ah, tan solo se enfermo, vendra mañana-  
-bien-  
El entrenamiento comenzo normal, tras unas horas eran las 6 y el entrenamiento habia acabado, la entrenadora les dejo irse, el pelirrojo no sabia que hacer, normalmente despues de clases iban al Maji Burger, pero esta vez no estaba el peliceleste, pero igual tenia hambre y estaba bastante cansado por el entrenamiento, haci que se dirijio a dicho establesimiento.  
Tan solo pasaron unos minutos y ya habia llegado, gracias a Kamisama que ese lugar no estaba muy lejos del instituto, entro al establesimiento, pidio sus hamburguesas y se sento donde siempre.  
Extrañamente se abrio la puerta del lugar y como siempre entro el peliverde, sin embargo no estaba con Takao, al pelirrojo no le extraño, normalmente los 2 iban ahi, para suerte de Kagami, no le incomodaba la presencia del peliverde, casi podia considerarle su amigo, se habia acostumbrado a el.  
El peliverde se fue a comprar algo y se dirijio hacia donde estaba el pelirrojo, pero se extraño, nomalmente Kagami se encontraba con el peliceleste, aunque le resto importancia, ya que recordo que el pelinegro lo dejo solo, con la vaga excusa de que estaria con la sombra de Seirin.  
-Kagami-  
-Hola Midorima-  
-Veo que hoy no estas con Kuroko-  
-Y tu no estas con Takao-  
-Cierto-  
Los 2 comenzaron a comer, realmente ninguno de los 2 tenia mucho que hablar con el otro, bien que se dirieron cuenta de que les atraia el otro.  
El peliverde, era inteligente e interesante, con esa cara seria, le daba un toque adulto a cualquier conversacion, el siempre se tomaba las cosas muy enserio.  
El pelirrojo era gracioso, divertido, inocente e infantil, con el todo podia estar equilibrado.  
Tal vez los 2 eran muy diferentes, pero esa era la razon, por la cual uno se enamoro del otro.  
-Kagami-  
Hablo un tanto nervioso el peliverde  
-Mph-  
El pelirrojo no respondio muy bien pues todavia seguia comiendo.  
-Veras Kagami... Yo... Tu... Creo... Me gustas-  
El pelirrojo casi se atraganta con lo que el peliverde habia dicho, "¿le gustaba?"... No... Simplemente imposible, ¿ese tipo era el verdadero Midorima Shintarou, el mejor tirador de la Kiseki no Sedai.  
-¿Que?-  
Pregunto el pelirrojo que realmente estaba desconsertado, si a el le gustaba Midorima, pero ni en sus mas oscuros y perfectos sueños se esperaba eso y menos de el.  
-Me gustas Kagami Taiga-  
Okey eso en realidad lo asustaba, de alguna manera sus sentimientos eran reprocritos y eso lo hacia feliz, sin embargo estaba asustado pues no sabia que decirle al peliverde.  
-Yo... Te gusto-  
-Exacto-  
-Yo... Creo que yo...-  
-Descuida, se que me rechazaras, solo queria decirlo-  
Eso le molestaba de Midorima, ¿por que el muy idiota sacaba concluciones?.  
-Idiota, dejame terminar, Midorima eres muy molesto y estas obsecionado con el horoscopo, sin embargo, aunque paresca increible, a mi tambien me gustas-  
Kagami acaba de aceptar sus sentimientos, estaba feliz.  
-Kagami, aceptarias tener a este idiota a tu lado?-  
-Supongo-  
Increiblemente los 2 estaban felices, acabaron de comer y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.  
*En un lugn  
ar escondidos un peliceste y un pelinegro veian la escena*  
-Kuro-chan, tan solo fue un beso en la mejilla, yo esperaba mas-  
-Todo a su tiempo Takao-kun-  
-Bueno, por lo menos mañana podremos molestarlos-  
Al dia siguiente el pelirrojo llego y vio a Kuroko, haci que lo saludo.  
-Hey kuroko-  
-Hola Kagami-kun, felicidades por tu noviazgo con Midorima-kun-  
El pelirrojo se sonrojo a mas no poder, pero no dijo nads, luego averiguaria como se entero, aunque despues de todo, su sombra no era muy normal que digamos.  
*En Shotoku*  
-Shin-chan, felicidades por tu noviazgo con Kagami-chan-  
-Callate Takao-  
Tan solo se sonrojo un poco, no le importaba lo que dijieran o si se enteraban mejor, el pelirrojo era suyo.


	2. KiKaga

Segundo, esta en Face.

KiKaga

Karaoke

El pelirrojo fue invitado por el pelirrubio al karaoke, y le advirtio casi sin entusiasmo que no cantaba muy bien, no dijo mucho pues el cantaba muy mal, iba a aceptar la invitacion por que desde hace un tiempo tenia extrañas sensaciones relacionadas con el rubio y queria aclararlas, asi que acepto sin mucho entusiamo por ello.  
Al principio todo era normal, los 2 entraron y Kise pidio un cubiculo privado, solo para los 2, entraron y revisaron las canciones, todo normal, Kise escogio una cancion un poco extraña, pero facil de cantar.  
El pelirrubio se dispuso a cantar y comenzo, si Kagami cantaba mal, como para que los demas ya no lo dejaran volver a hacerlo, Kise cantaba tan horrible que queria morir en ese mismo instante.  
Kagami intento callarlo, pero el rubio estaba en su mundo, si no lo callaba pronto moriria del horror, podia ser tan guapo como quiera sin embargo cantar no se le daba ni un poquito.  
El pelirrojo no encontraba medios para callarlo, asi que opto por una opcion un tanto extraña, asi calmaria sus dudas y lo callaria.  
Se acerco mucho al rubio que tenia sus ojos cerrados, y lo beso simple pero largo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa que no queria admitir; estaba enamorado; de Kise Ryouta, cayo en cuenta y recordo que eso se lo dijo alguien antes, Kuroko se lo dijo, pero este no le hiso caso.  
El rubio se encontraba en estado de shock, Kagamicchi, el chico del que se habia enamorado despues de su aplastante segunda derrota contra Seirin, lo estaba nvesando, ¿acaso era un sueño?, pero si era asi entonces por que se sentia tan real.  
En el momento en que el pelirrojo comenzo a separarse, el rubio lo detuvo.  
-Kagamicchi no me dejes...-  
-Ki...Kise-  
El pelirrojo estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que el rubio le dijo.  
-Te amo Kagamicchi-  
-¿acaso es broma?-  
-No... No realmente te amo, tu tambien me amas ¿no es asi?-  
Si el peliceleste le habia dicho que el pelirrojo tambien lo queria, creia que era broma, pero al parecer se habia, ahora le debia una disculpa a Kurokocchi.  
-Yo... Si-  
-Serias mio-  
-Su...supongo-  
Y el rubio lo beso con mayor intencidad, los 2 estaban felices, de ahora en adelante su lugar favorito seria el Karaoke.


	3. AkaKaga

El tercero

AkaKaga

MIEDO  
Cuando regreso a Japon su unico miedo eran los perros, y eso quedaba mas que demostrado muchas veces, pues no lograba tolerar estar muy cerca de No.2, y parecia que no podia temerle a nada mas, pues el daba miedo y tenia una extraña aura asesina.  
Y eso parecia hasta que conocio a Akashi Seijouro, al principio parecia que podia enfrentarle, sin embargo a lo mismo le daba miedo, despues de todo, tambien parecia que la Kiseki no Sedai le tenia miedo, pues estaba bajo su mando.  
que ria enfrentarlo, pero algo muy dentro de su ser no lo dejaba, lo peor es que el no entendia que lo detenia, era tal vez ¿miedo?.  
Kuroko se dio cuenta de que su sombra tenia un grave enfrentamiento mental y que tenia que ver con Akashi, el pensaba, ¿Kagami-kun le tendra mas miedo a Akashi o Nigou? y queria saber la respuesta por lo que cito a los dos pelirrojos en el parque.  
El sabado los 2 pelirrojos se encontraron y de inmediato aparecio el pelicelestes.  
-Kagami-kun, Akashi-kun, gracias por venir-  
-para que nos has llamado Tetsuya-  
-solo no se muevan, regreso en un segundo-  
El peliceleste, camino y sin que se dieren cuenta le dijo a Nigou que fuera donde Kagami-kun, y el perrito corrio hacia el, el pelirrojo, cuando chico se dio cuenta dio un gran salto de miedo y se subio en los brazos de el heterocromatico.  
-Taiga-  
-lo siento-  
-ya sabia lo de los perros-  
Taiga intento bajar de los brazos sin embargo Akashi no lo dejo soltarse.  
-Akashi-  
-Taiga-  
Antes de que el pelirrojo con negro replicara, el heterocromatico le beso.  
En ese momento el peliceleste se dio cuenta, Kagami-kun solo le temia a los perros, nada mas, ni siquiera a el psicopata de la tijeras, Nigou hacia milagros.


	4. MuraKaga

El cuarto aqui

MuraKaga

TRAMPA  
El era un titán morado adicto a los dulces, un gigante de mas de 2 metros, con cara seria, de asesino en serie, la mejor defensa de la afamada Kiseki no Sedai, el otro era un tigre, con una gran pasión por el básquet, que vivía solo y con su gran fuerza y espíritu logro llevar a su equipo a la final de la Winter Cup y granaron, sus únicos lazos mas fuertes son: Himuro Tatsuya, el amor por la comida y los dulces y el Básquet.  
Entonces, si eso era lo único que tenían en común, entonces ¿como es que habían terminado en casa de el pelirrojo besándose apasionadamente?, no lo sabían lo único que sabían era que al comenzar eso ya no podían parar.  
Ese día el pelinegro le dijo al peli morado que fuera al apartamento de Kagami, por algo de suma importancia, y pues como el peli morado confió en el pelinegro se dirigió a la casa del pelirrojo que al verlo llegar se sorprendió, y lo invito a pasar, con su kilos y kilos de dulces, los 2 estaban esperando, uno en la sala, y el otro en la cocina, los 2 estaban esperando al pelinegro.  
Y así pasaron las horas y el pelinegro no llegaba.  
-Kaga-chin~, Muro-chin no ha llegado-  
-¿no sabes por que no ha llegado Tatsuya?-  
-el solo me dijo que viniera y lo espera aquí, pero no se ¿Por qué? ni ¿para que?.  
-a mi me dijo que vendrían los 2-  
-Muro-chin nos abandono-  
-¿quieres quedarte a comer?-  
-oh~, ¿Kaga-chin me esta invitando a comer?-  
-si, hice demasiado, y el no ha llegado, sirve que lo podemos seguir esperándolo-  
-gracias~-  
El pelirrojo sirvo la comida para ambos, que era sopa de miso, arroz y tallarines.  
-Itadakimasu~- dijeron al unísono  
Al cabo de un rato los 2 se comieron lo servido.  
-Kaga-chin~ quiero dulces  
-He! pero acabamos de comer-  
-pero yo quiero dulces-dijo haciendo un puchero que lo hacia ver como un niño muy tierno.  
-bien, creo que tengo algunos dulces-  
Dicho esto se dirigió hacia una habitación algo pequeña donde se encontraban algunas cosas, entre ellas varias bolsas de dulces, tomo 2 y se redirigió a la sala donde se encontraba el titán.  
-toma-  
-Kaga-chin es el mejor~ gracias-dijo y lo abrazo  
-si lo que digas Murasakibara, suéltame-  
-gracias-dicho esto le dio un tierno beso, cosa que al gigante pareció gustarle  
-o...oí-dijo todo sonrojado  
-mo~ Kaga-chin sabe bien-  
Y lo siguió besando, al final y al cabo Himuro Tatsuya no llego, al otro día el peli morado se fue despidiéndole con un dulce beso y advirtiéndole, que iría todos los sábados y se iría los domingos.  
en la escuela Kuroko noto algo inusual en el cuello de su luz  
-Kagami-kun, que son esas marcas-  
-¿marcas?-  
el peli celeste le tomo una foto a su cuello y se la enseño a su pelirrojo amigo, el cual se volvió tan rojo como su cabello  
-no digas nada, no lo quiero saber-  
En Akita, Yosen, el pelinegro noto unas tenues marquillas en su cuello, le tomo una foto cuando el peli morado estaba en su mundo y lo mando a alguien.

Kuroko Tetsuya  
Asunto; lo logramos  
Tetsuya, lo hemos logrado mira.  
*imagen de las marcas del peli morado*

Himuro Tatsuya  
Asunto; cierto  
es verdad Himuro-kun  
*imagen de las marcas del pelirrojo*

Los 2 chicos, el pelinegro y el peli celeste lo habían planeado todo, después de todo eran sus amigos y se dieron cuenta de la gran tensión sexual entre los dos.


	5. AoKaga

debia de ser el cuarto, pero me lo salte asi que sera el quinto

Aokaga

RIVAL  
El pelirrojo y el peliazul eran rivales, desde que se conocieron esa era su conexión, una gran rivalidad con el otro, como Midorima un día dijo que ellos estaban destinados ser rivales, y así debía de ser, era su destino, el peliazul consideraba que su único rival digno era el pelirrojo, el era especial, Kagami era "su milagro que no se convirtió en milagro".  
Nadie se comparaba a Aomine, su fuerza, brutalidad y excelente forma de jugar era la mejor que había visto, nadie se le comparaba, ni en Japón, ni en estados unidos, su mejor rival, aunque también tenia otros rivales, por que para el todos los de la Kiseki no Sedai era rivales fuertes y enfrentarse a cualquiera de ellos le emocionaba.  
Para el no, el pelirrojo era especial, su forma de jugar era diferente, nadie se le podía comparar, ni siquiera Kise con su "copia perfecta", su forma de jugar era tan especial, tan genial, única y perfecta.  
No lo iba a compartir, el era su rival, punto y final, nadie mas tenia derecho a llamarlo rival, nadie era digno, nadie era lo suficiente para su Bakagami, por que al final era suyo, su rival, y de nadie mas.  
Con el las ganas de jugar y de ganar eran mayores, que con cualquier otro, era realmente impactante su fuerza, su brutalidad hacia que el fuera su mejor rival, su mayor enemigo y solo con el sentía que tenia verdaderos enfrentamientos, amaba jugar con el As de la Kiseki no Sedai.  
Por que uno era el rival del otro y eso nadie, ni siquiera dios lo cambiaría.


	6. SakuKaga

El sexto

SakuKag Sakurai Ryo x Kagami Taiga

AMOR PROHIBIDO

No sabia en que momento había comenzado, pero así era, un chico cualquiera como Sakurai Ryõ se había enamorado y no de una chica o un chico cualquiera, estaba perdidamente enamorado de el As de Seirin, Kagami Taiga.

El pelirrojo era un monstruo, como lo era su compañero de equipo Aomine Daiki, siempre se había sentido atraído por monstruos, pero con el se había topado y no podía avanzar, le gano a su equipo, al de Midorima, al de Kise, al de murasakibara y al de el ex-capitán de la Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijouro, era mas fuerte, antes había entablado conversaciones cortas con el, era bastante inocente, gentil, infantil y divertido, no era para nada serio y era muy cumplido en todo lo que se refiriese a básquet, era casi igual ah Aomine.

Sus ojos, sus cabello, su forma de ser, el era perfecto y por eso quería que el fuera suyo, su novio, su pareja, su propiedad, si bien no tenia mucha fuerza, mucha gente la decía que era bastante lindo y tierno, y eso lo usaría a su favor, por que esta vez, el, la comadreja dominaría al tigre.

Muchos pensarían que eso de alguna manera es imposible, pues el pelirrojo era un monstruo, una fiera indomable, un tigre salvaje, pero el lo lograría, por que el Tigre de Seirin debía ser suyo y no importaba.

Era cierto el pelirrojo no debía sufrir, no le había hecho nada malo a el peli castaño, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir celos, del tiempo que el tigre pasaba con la pantera de Touou, o cuando estaba con su amigo la sombra de Seirin o el emo de Yosen.

El castaño quería saber por que no podía marcar al tigre como su propiedad, el nunca había sido egoísta, pero esta vez no dejaría escapar a su monstruo, por que esta vez no le gustaba, no estaba enamorado de el, la comadreja se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por el tigre era amor, un amor difícil, un amor prohibido e imposible.


	7. TakaKagaIzu

El septimo

TakaKagaIzu o Takao x Kagami x Izuki

Halcones

Takao Kazunari y Izuki Shun, son 2 halcones, el primero con sus ojos mayormente desarrollados que los del segundo, pero siendo igual de fuertes, los halcones no se pueden enamorar de alguien mas débil, eso es casi una ley, pero no es como si pudieran, pues son sus ojos de halcón quienes localizan a su presa, su presa es; el tigre, Kagami Taiga, el pelirrojo, As de Seirin.

Los halcones sabían lo difícil que seria conquistar al tigre pero a ninguno le importaba realmente, pues los dos halcones sabían una cosa muy importante e irritante; que tenían un oponente que no se dejaría de ninguna manera convencer para dejar al tigre.

Sin embargo Takao se retorcía de celos al saber que Izuki tenia que pasar casi todo el día con el, y que el podía verlo sin ropa, en los vestidores y lo que mas odiaba era saber que el pelirrojo era su amigo y le llamaba ¨sempai¨, eso le hacia imaginar de mas y era lo que mas le molestaba, aparte siempre que su equipo se encontraba con el de Seirin, Izuki le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona, cosa que lo sacaba de sus casillas, realmente odiaba al otro halcón, y por eso mismo no dejaría que el pelirrojo acabara en garras de el otro.

El halcón de Seirin sabia que tenia mayor probabilidad de estar al lado del pelirrojo, sin embargo también sabia que no podía confiarse, ¨Takao el halcón Kazunari¨ así era llamado su rival, era uno de los mas peligrosos rivales, ¨el siempre obtiene lo que quiere¨ eso lo sabían todos los que lo conocían, pero el se dio cuenta de que esta vez a el halcón, no le gustaba, no le agradaba, y mucho menos lo quería para jugar, esta vez el halcón de Shotoku si se había enamorado y por eso no dejaría que el otro se lo quedara.

Los 2 pensaban de diferente manera, pero era por que no querían que nadie mas tuviera al pelirrojo en sus manos, el era su presa, y se quedaría con alguno de los 2, los 2 sabían que podía haber mas amenazas y las principales eran; Kuroko Tetsuya, Himuro Tatsuya y la Kiseki no Sedai.

su única opción para tener al pelirrojo, era una, una que ninguno de los 2 deseaba, pero si no utilizaban esa opción su destino seria peor, alguien se lo podía quitar y ninguno de los 2 lo permitiría, el era suyo y por eso unirían fuerzas, por su objetivo que era el mismo; Tener al tigre.


	8. HaiKaga

he aqui el octavo y como yo naci para complacer a los que dejan review y me lo piden, aqui el que me pidio Yuki Rivaille

HaiKaga

* * *

ODIO

Realmente la única razón por la que conocía al estúpido de Kagami Taiga, era por que el había defendido a los inútiles , que no tenían sentido, el era genial y nadie podía vencerlo, pero el estúpido de Ryota, tan insignificante lo venció sin mucha dificultada y lo peor era que el inútil de Kuroko le dio apoyo junto con el pelirrojo, eso realmente le molestaba, no necesitaba que nadie lo apoyara pero aun así deseaba un poco mas de atención.

Por que podía odiarlo, y aun así cada vez que tenia un partido oficial, el asistía, y ahí se aparecía en el juego, claramente se escondía, pero desde aquella vez que el pelirrojo derroto al rubio, nunca faltaba a ningún partido.

El pelirrojo le agrada por razones que el realmente no conocía del todo, pero le agradaba, aunque tenia algo de parecido con su excompañero en el peli azul, sin embargo el era diferente y esas diferencias le atraían, si bien le atraía el tigrecito, y el tigre le odiaba, aun así quería tener, y así poder hacerlo suyo de mil y un formas diferentes.

El tigre de Seirin podía ser su nuevo juguete, y así satisficiera sus deseos, pero por alguna razón sentía muchas ganas de marcar al pelirrojo como suyo, para que así nadie mas lo tocara, de alguna manera y por alguna razón no quería que nadie mas lo tocara, si bien se entero de que el pelirrojo era virgen y estaba nuevo, el lo quería estrenar, y hacer completamente suyo cada parte y lugar de su inmenso cuerpo.

No sabia por que pero sentía una gran molestia al ver el comportamiento tan acaramelado que Ryota se cargaba con el pelirrojo, bien sabia que el era así con todos pero, no le gustaba que el o el peli azul tocaran a su juguete, si podía admitir sentir celos, y la razón era muy sencilla, el no podía tenerlo, por que simplemente el pelirrojo lo odiaba.


	9. KiyoKaga

Este es el noveno y lo escribo por que como dije en el capitulo anterior, me lo pidieron en un review, este es para Yuki Rivaille y Kisaragi Seki.

KiyoHana

* * *

Propiedad

Kiyoshi Teppei, uno de los conocidos reyes sin corona, el llamado "corazón de hierro" por sus fans, se había enamorado, al principio creía y los demás creían que este mismo se terminaría enamorando del capitán del equipo Hyuuga Junpei, pero no, aunque en su primer año de preparatoria, parecía el eterno enamorado del capitán, en su segundo año, después de recuperarse de su lesión, después de conocer a la sombra de Seirin, conoció a Kagami Taiga, la nueva estrella del equipo, el As de Seirin, el Tigre con una capacidad para mucho increíble e impactante.

Así fue su segundo año, se la paso enamorado del pelirrojo, era su compañero, eso si que si, pero así y sin embargo, eso no lograba cambiar los hechos de su enamoramiento, pues el se había enamorado irremediable de su amigo, con tan solo un año de diferencia, sin embargo aun con esa simple diferencia sus cuerpos parecían los mismos, los de 2 monstruos.

Sabia que no iba ha aguantar mucho tiempo, pues el verlo todos los días, semi-desnudo, sudado se le hacia tontamente seductor y eso no le gustaba para nada, uno de esos días el pobre castaño no podría aguantar las ganas y irremediablemente se lanzaría al pelirrojo y lo tomaría como suyo.

A veces le tenia unos fuertes celos a la sombra de Seirin, si era su amigo, y compañero, sin embargo no le era mucho de su agrado el que este fuese su mejor amigo y estuvieran casi siempre juntos, si era una persona de buen corazón, sin embargo tenia un secreto, un secreto que solo hyuuga conocía, el era demasiado posesivo con lo que consideraba suyo, por lo que el día en que marcara que el pelirrojo era suyo, así seria, solo y completamente suyo, de su propiedad y nadie le debía tocar, por que después de eso seria de su propiedad.

El mejor día que consideraba para tomar a su presa, o mejor dicho a su amado, pues si ese día lo tomaría como suyo, pues ese día le tocaba a los 2 arreglar el gimnasio, y si los 2 estaban solos, pues eso era aun mejor, para el, los 2 solos, sudados, si ese día seria la persona mas feliz del mundo, tendría al pelirrojo para si mismo, para el solito, seria suyo, suyo y de nadie mas, si en ese momento el castaño se consideraba a si mismo la persona mas feliz del mundo.


	10. HyuuKaga

Aqui el capitulo 10, me lo ha pedido Yuki Rivaille, y como yo cumplo, he aqui.

HyuuKaga

* * *

CAPITAN

Hyuuga Junpei, el capitán del equipo de Seirin, ese chico que da bastante miedo, pues siempre esta con una cara seria, que parecería nunca se podría enamorar, o tal vez si, pero se enamoraría de Riko la entrenadora del equipo, pues al parecer se llevaban demasiado bien, con su extraño y peligrosos carácter, estaba demasiado loco, pues estaba enamorado, pero no de un chico cualquiera, se había enamorado de uno de sus compañeros de equipo, del chico pelirrojo, del tigre de Seirin, del tan afamado As, si que para todos, hasta para los locos, pensarían que eso es completamente imposible.

Si que el capitán podía ser alguien bastante raro de vez en cuando, sin embargo, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo se creía el poder estar enamorado del pelirrojo, si que le molestaba tener aquel raro y absurdo sentimiento, pero aunque le molestara, no podía cambiar los hechos, esa era su realidad y quisiera o no estaba enamorado de su compañero y lo tendría que aceptar, así eran las cosas.

Pero por supuesto que lo peor no era enamorarse de el pelirrojo, lo peor era que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el hecho de ver al pelirrojo semi-desnudo, eso era lo peor, su cuerpo reaccionaba de la peor manera, no podía verlo así, tenia que ir al baño para tranquilizarse, por que para el las cosas cada vez estaban peor, pronto no podría aguantar, sabia que su cuerpo le tenia ganas al pelirrojo, y lo peor su auto-control se estaba acabando, el mismo sabia que pronto no podría aguantar y en algún momento algo iba a pasar, algo malo para el pelirrojo y después de seguro seria golpeado por la entrenadora, y eso pasaría cuando el pelirrojo no se pudiera mover.

Sabia que era su compañero y que no le podía hacer daño, mucho menos por que el era el As del equipo, y sin el no le hubieran ganado a ninguno de los equipos de la Kiseki no Sedai, nadie aparte del pelirrojo podía parar los tiros 3 de Midorima, ni la velocidad de Aomine, nadie vencía la muralla de Murasakibara, y mucho menos la copia perfecta de Kise, y nadie aparte de el pararía a Akashi, por eso no le podía hacer daño, sin embargo su cerebro comenzaba a fallar, al igual que su auto-control, se iban acabando poco a poco pronto se acabaría.

Su auto-control se acabo el día en que se quedaron los 2 al final y el pelirrojo acababa de salir de bañarse, se veía realmente atractivo, si ese día el pelirrojo sufriría, gracias a dios mañana era sábado y no había nada realmente importante, así la entrenadora no lo mataría si el Pelirrojo no se podía mover a causa del dolor en sus cadera.


	11. MayuKaga

Aquí el onceavo, como yo cumplo, se que tarde para llego el tiempo y lo termine, para Yuki Rivaille y para Nyta

MayuKaga

* * *

CITAS

El era la sombra de Rakuzan y después de ultimo partido con el equipo de Rakuzan, que fue cuando perdieron ante el equipo de Seirin, se dio cuenta de el gran potencial que mantenía el pelirrojo de Seirin, si que mantenía un aura peligrosa, que se puede asimilar con la de un Tigre, pero unos cuantos días después de aquel impactante partido se lo encontró y por así decirlo lo obligo a tener una "cita" con el, esa "cita" le pareció muy divertida y fue aun mejor, por que a veces el pelirrojo lo perdía de vista de alguna manera fue gracioso, pero sin embargo el pelirrojo se asustaba cada vez que el peliblanco aparecía de la nada.

Después de aquel día el peliblanco se encontraba bastante interesado en el pelirrojo, quería conocerlo mas, tener mas "citas" con el, le gustaría poder salir mas tiempo con el, bromear con el, cuando el pelirrojo y el fueron a comer a el le pareció muy gracioso su apetito era igual al de su compañero Nebuya Eikichi, fue muy gracioso y divertido para el, muy interesante.

El pelirrojo no sabia como pero la sombra de Rakuzan había obtenido su numero telefónico y ese día sábado, le volvió a intentar obligar a tener otra "cita" con el, si el pelirrojo dijese que no se divirtió con Mayuzumi seria una gran mentira, si que le había gustado salir con el, fue muy divertido e interesante, en un principio le odiaba, y mas por que a leguas podría decir que era un buen oponente, le sorprendió que le obligara a tener una "cita" con el, al principio le parecía una terrible idea sin embargo al pasar el rato le agrado el peliblanco, si que le gustaría tener otra "cita" con el.

El pelirrojo creyó haberse librado de tener otra "cita" con el de Rakuzan, pero en un rato tocaron el timbre cosa que le sorprendió, abrió y no parecía haber nadie, de nuevo el peliblanco apareció de la nada, ¡¿por que diablos no puede ser normal?! se preguntaba el pelirrojo, si que el idiota le dio un buen susto, pero ahora se preguntaba algo molesto ¡¿como carajos supo su dirección?!, okey eso ya le asustaba.

El peliblanco lo saco de su casa y lo obligo a tener otra "cita", bueno tal vez no era tan malo tener "citas" con el de Rakuzan, podrían tener muchas, si muchas mas, hacia serian varios de sus días pues el peliblanco tenia su teléfono y también conocía donde vivía, tendría que obedecerle, pero no le importaba mucho al pelirrojo, de igual manera le agradaba estar con el peliblanco, aunque era 2 años mayor parecía que se podía llevar mejor con el, el de Rakuzan era muy interesante, emblemático y maduro.


	12. KasaKaga

El docevo y como lo prometido es deuda aquí esta, este es para Yuki Rivaille y Nyta

KasaKaga

* * *

Miedo

Nadie nunca se lo hubiese imaginado de esta manera, ni siquiera el mismísimo dios, ni siquiera el mismo, dicen que el amor es ciego, pero el ya lo sentía como si fuera el pecado mas grande, pues el estaba a punto de entrar en la universidad y el chico del que se había enamorado era un chico que a duras penas pronto comenzaría el segundo de preparatoria, no sabia bien que le pasaba, pero aquel chico no le podía gustar, era una regla para el mismo no enamorarse de menores, nunca le había gustado un chico, ni siquiera sentía una leve atracción por su compañero de equipo y estrella, podía ser muy guapo pero el no sentía nada por el, entonces si o le gustan las chicas, no le gustan los chicos guapos, se preguntaba por que tenia esa fuerte atracción por el pelirrojo, por la estrella de Seirin.

No lo conocía mucho, pero aun así le amaba, mucho, su corazón latía con fuerza, y varias veces estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, gracias a dios en esos momentos Kise siempre se encontraba ahí y se le olvidaba, quería conocer mas del pelirrojo, sabia que podía pero de alguna manera le daba miedo, el mismo miedo se le hacia muy extraño, el normalmente no le tenia miedo a nada, ¿entonces por que le tenia miedo al rechazo del pelirrojo?, no lo sabia, pero si que quería averiguarlo, pero no podía ir a Seirin pues estaba algo lejos y era época de exámenes, no tenia su numero y le daba pena preguntarle al rubio, mucho menos sabia donde vivía para ir un sábado o domingo, si que tenia problemas con el amor.

Le parecía muy extraño el haberse enamorado, pero si bien dicen que el amor es ciego y no le importan ningún tipo de restricciones o reglas, por alguna razón le molestaba de sobre manera ver la similitud con la que el rubio se comportaba tan melosamente con el pelirrojo, tal vez, tal vez eran ¿celos?, no, el no podía estar celoso, maldito pelirrojo, gracias a el descubrió tan amarga sensación.

No sabia por que, pero un día que Kise le encargo su teléfono, por razones que el desconocía, lo reviso, contraseña de 6 dígitos, fácil Ryouta y listo, si Kise no fuera tan tonto, vio y busco en sus contactos a el pelirrojo, que estaba como "Kagamicchi", obtuvo su numero, y en un rato se lo de volvió.

Tenia su numero telefónico, sentía tantas ganas de poder llamarle, de hablarle y de mencionarle que quería tener con el una cita, pero de nuevo el miedo al rechazo le inundo, sin embargo algún día le llamaría, cuando su miedo desapareciera de su corazón.


	13. KuroKagaHimu

El treceavo a llegado y este lo escribo para Kisaragi Seki.

KuroKagaHimu

* * *

HERMANO O SOMBRA

El pelinegro no entendí por que su hermano le tenia tanto cariño al peli celeste, pero eso mismo le molestaba, ese chico invisible no le quitaría el cariño de su hermano y aunque lo intentara no podría su amistad ya casi llevaba existente 7 años, y el casi solo llevaban un años juntos, pero aun así le molestaba, lo odiaba, podían estar en equipos diferentes pero el pelirrojo y el siempre serian hermano y el anillo que colgaba de su cuello lo demostraba y el peli celeste no lo cambiara, y si creía que podía hacer algo en su contra estaba muy equivocado.

El conocía todo del tigre, lo que le gustaba, lo que no, y conocía algo que de seguro el peli celeste no conocería en mucho tiempo, el conocía a la familia del pelirrojo, conocía que su padre nunca estaba en casa por que se la pasaba trabajando en una empresa muy importante y mundialmente reconocida, y su madre también nunca estaba ya que estaba de secretaria, el le enseño a jugar basquetbol, el era su hermano y el peli celeste no lo podría cambiar, jamás, pero aun así sabia que no podía fiarse de eso, no dejaría que la sombra tuviera algún tipo de oportunidad, ya que el llevaba años enamorado del pelirrojo y la sombra no lo tendría por nada del mundo, sus mas de 6 años no se perderían por una estúpida y nada importante sombra.

El era su sombra y si que conocía muchas cosas importantes de su luz, pero irremediablemente no conocía tantas como conocía el estúpido pelinegro, aunque al principio no tenia nada en contra de el, como se lamentaba el haberle dicho a su luz que se reconciliara y salvara su hermandad con el pelinegro, lógicamente lo que el pelinegro sentía por el pelirrojo no era amor fraternal, era amor por el, el pelinegro amaba a su luz, pero lógicamente el no dejaría que el se lo quedara, no eso no pasaría.

El pelinegro no podía pasar mucho tiempo con el pelirrojo pues el estudiaba y vivía en Akita y el pelirrojo estudiaba y vivía en Tokio así que casi nunca se veían, cosa que era ventaja para el peli celeste, pues los 2 estudiaban en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, los 2 practicaban basquetbol, los 2 comían juntos, eso era lago que el pelinegro no tenia y eso le gustaba al peli celeste, de alguna manera el pelirrojo era suyo, el pelinegro tuvo muchas oportunidades pero no hiso nada, ahora era su turno y no se lo daría al pelinegro, sin embargo había algo que le molestaba de sobremanera al peli celeste, el pelinegro le llamaba, y eso lo ponía muy celoso, lo hacia enojar, realmente le molestaba.

Los 2 serian enemigos toda la vida, por que los 2 querían lo mismo, los 2 amaban a la misma persona, ninguno tenia ventaja real sobre el otro y si la llegaban a tener no duraba mucho, una pelea ilimitada y llena de sabotajes, al final uno de los 2 se quedaría con el pelirrojo o tal vez no.


	14. Aokaga2

El catorceavo a llegado, este lo escribí para Haru que dijo que mi capitulo 5 era demasiado corto.

AoKaga

* * *

TE QUIERO

El pelirrojo se encontraba en clase, sentado, estaba aburrido, el maestro de esa clase no había asistido, así que les había dejado hora libre, a el realmente no le apetecía mucho, pararse de su lugar o platicar, no había dormido muy bien, últimamente llevaba varios días pensando en el peli azul, la pantera de Touou, no sabia muy bien por que, al principio no le daba mucha importancia, el peor error de su vida, su sueños se volvían cada vez mas extraños, al principio soñaba con jugar con el, pero con forme iban pasando los días, fueron mas extraño, el que no lo había dejado dormir, fue uno donde el peli azul lo besaba, eso si que le dio miedo.

Estaba sentado en su pupitre y escucho una extraña conversación que tenían dos de sus compañeras:

"Escuche que ayer Suzuki se confeso a Nozomi, e incluso le dijo un te quiero"

Entonces comenzó a imaginarse y preguntarse algunas cosas, primero se pregunto como sonaría un "Te quiero" de su parte... No realmente se oiría extraño, y con su cara seria aun peor.

Ahora se preguntaba como sonaría su amigo Kuroko... okey era la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido, con su cara inexpresiva diciendo un "Te quiero" no realmente le causaba muchísima gracia, su manera de hablar, no realmente no, no podía contener mucho su risa.

De una manera u otra su risa se acabo y un fuerte sonrojo llego a su rostro de tan solo pensar que Ahomine le digiera a el un "Te quiero", ahora si estaba muy seguro de que algo raro le sucedía, si eso pasara no sabría que hacer o que decir, su sonrojo no bajaba y comenzó a usar su libro como abanico para que su sonrojo bajara.

Lo peor fue que su amigo y compañero Kuroko lo noto y le pregunto si estaba bien, tan solo musillo un si pero no volteo, ¿Qué pensaria el peli celeste al ver sonrojado al pelirrojo?, seguramente se podia burlar... No eso era imposible.


	15. NijiKaga

Ha llegado el esperado quinceavo, lo escribo para la linda y dulce Nyta que me lo ha pedido.

NijiKaga

* * *

RUTINA

Ese pelirrojo es un poco extraño, no le conocía bien, pero de una manera u otra le había ganado a todos los afamados miembros de la Kiseki no Sedai, se podía notar que era bastante fuerte, un día por accidente lo conoció y el pelirrojo era realmente infantil y agradable, era lo contrario a el, así fue como comenzó a conocer y tener pequeñas salidas con el.

Un día el pelinegro lo invito a jugar un partido con el a lo que el pelirrojo acepto gustoso, realmente no se equivoco, si que era muy fuerte, le agradaba mucho mas de lo que al principio, ese mismo día el pelirrojo lo invito a comer a su casa, al principio no sabia si era buena idea, era un chico y tal vez cocinaba como Momoi, cosa que si era así moriría, pero el pelirrojo se lo pidió con tanta insistencia que termino aceptando.

Al principio cuando se lo pidió creía que sabría horrible, pero al probarlo se equivoco y mucho, la comida del pelirrojo sabia excelente, mejor que la de un restauran de alta calidad, en ese momento fue cuando ocurrió todo, el sabia que era bisexual, pero hasta ahora no se había enamorado de una chica o de un chico, pues a el le gustaban las personas que sabían cocinar, así de simple se enamoro del pelirrojo.

Le pidió poder regresar a su casa los sábados, a jugar con el y a comer... con el, a lo cual el pelirrojo acepto, eso le alegro pero no lo demostró mas que con una tenue sonrisa, y así todos los sábado iba a la casa del pelirrojo, jugaba y comían, esa se había vuelto su rutina, era genial estar con el, su amor no se iba, ni disminuía, si no que se agrandaba y cada día lo amaba mas, el seria suyo, punto y final.

Su rutina había cambiado, pero muy poco, los sábados se veían, jugaban, comían, el pelinegro se quedaba a dormir, y el domingo se iba despidiéndose con un rápido beso en los labios del contrario.


	16. ImaKagaKasa

Y aquí presentamos el dieciseisavo, para la genial Yuki Rivaille

KasaKagaIma o ImaKagaKasa

* * *

CAPITANES

Como había comenzado era algo que el no sabia, simplemente le gustaba, tal vez le era así por que le había demostrado algo que el no conocía, para su equipo no era normal perder, aun si Aomine en el equipo era un equipo considerado bastante fuerte, y cuando llego el peli azul al equipo, el equipo de Touou se volvió aun mas fuerte de lo que ya era, el chico pelirrojo de Seirin era de alguna manera especial, tenia algo que el no conocía, algo nuevo para el, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual se enamoro del pelirrojo, tal vez era por que aquel chico que apenas conocía era especial.

Desde su partido de practica noto que el chico pelirrojo era bastante especial, mas de lo que era Kise, no era de la Kiseki no Sedai, pero si que podía hacerle frente a todos y cada uno de ellos, en definitivo el numero 10 de Seirin era un raro espécimen, aunque mantenía un aura peligrosa, realmente no le importaba, el se había hecho el capitán de su equipo no solo por su gran forma de jugar, si no que también mantenía un semblante serio y parecía no temerle a nadie, por eso era el capitán del equipo, no temía a lo que hiciese el pelirrojo, a lo que le temía del chico era que el había robado algo único e importante de el, si que lo había enamorado.

El podía decirle a muchos que sabia todo con solo ver las expresiones de la gente a su alrededor y si que estaban en lo correcto, el se dio cuenta de como el capitán del equipo de Kaijo miraba al pelirrojo, eso de alguna manera le molestaba, los 2 tenían la misma edad y en poco tiempo entrarían en la universidad, el debía de tenerlo, el pelinegro no lo merecía, y con su inteligencia tan nula, no lo obtendría.

No era tonto y todos lo sabían, por lo que usualmente se daba cuenta de la miradas pervertidas con las que el de Touou miraba a SU pelirrojo, eso si que le molestaba, se notaba que el quería algo mas, tal vez aun no debía de tratar al pelirrojo como de su propiedad pero en serio le molestaba, esas miradas morbosas, tal vez el solo lo quería por sexo y no le amaba como el lo hacia, por eso no dejaría al pelirrojo en manos del de Touou.

Los dos capitanes de Touou y Kaijo lucharían por el pelirrojo, los 2 lo querían tener y por que no tenerlo cuando ya estuvieran en la universidad, de alguna u otra manera no dejarían que el otro avanzase, por que para los 2 "¡El 10 de Seirin seria suyo!".


	17. KiyoKaga2

Ha llegado el diecisieteavo, este me lo ha pedido Kisaragi Seki.

KiyoKaga

* * *

POEMA

Desde que lo conoció el chico pelirrojo le había llamado la atención, realmente ese chico de primero que acababa de regresar de estados unidos era muy fuerte y tenia una gran complexión, eso en realidad era bastante interesante, le gustaba mucho ese chico, al principio con su amistad todo estaba bien, sin embargo con forme le fue conociendo, su relación de alguna manera mejoro, se podía decir que eran buenos amigos, pero con el paso del tiempo el amor del castaño hacia el pelirrojo mejoro.

Por que si tengo cerca, no te puedo tocar,

Por que cada día te amo mas,

Por que no te puedo abandonar,

Por que tu palabras son banas.

No notas que te amo,

No vez que te espero,

No vez que te animo,

No notas que muero.

Es por que soy hombre,

Es esa tu elección,

Es que quiero ser libre,

Es que eres mi adicción.

Ese es el poema tan especial que el castaño le escribió al tigre, pequeño poema, que a escrito de corazón, "tan solo entiéndeme", eso pensaba, "entiende que te quiero, que te amo, que tu eres especial y que por ti cualquier coa podría hacer", si que le dolía que el pelirrojo no lo notara, nada de daño te puede hacer, quiera o no, el te ama, aunque esto deba de ser un secreto, un secreto que debe de ser guardado en su corazón.


	18. MibuKaga

Bueno ya tengo listo el dieciochoavo, me lo ha pedido Kisaragi Seki

MibuKaga

* * *

Perfección

El era perfecto y si había lago que odiara era una cosa muy simple los errores, eran algo intolerable para alguien perfecto como el, odiaba los errores y el no los cometía, por eso le molestaba que la gente a su alrededor si los cometiera y con tanto facilidad que posiblemente ni siquiera se daban cuenta, por eso le molestaba, como se atrevían a equivocarse y a bromear de ello.

No lo entendía, ¿Por qué el siendo tan normal y común, casi no cometía errores?, ¿Por qué parecía tan perfecto a su ojos?, ¿Qué podía tener de diferente alguien como el?, ¿Por qué juega así?, todas esas preguntas y mas se formulaban en la cabeza del pelinegro al ver como jugaba el pelirrojo del equipo enemigo, se le hacia extraño, ¿por que era tan diferente?, ¿Por qué el era tan anormal?. Pero esas preguntas no eran nada importante, las mas perturbadoras de la cabeza de Mibuchi eran unas simples, ¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?, ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, ¿hay algo malo en mi?, ¿Qué es to que siento?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?, el estaba realmente asustado y no le gustaba sentirse así.

No podía criticarlo, parecía tan perfecto, pero... ¿Por qué?, de verdad que le molestaba eso, tal vez, debía de cambiar de parecer, si antes le gustaba alguien de su propio equipo, ¿Por qué no podía gustarle alguien de otro equipo, un chico genial como lo era el se podía enamorar de quien quisiera y nadie diría o haría nada en contra de ello.

No sabia si molestarse, estar feliz, triste o enojado por que su equipo haya perdido ante el equipo del pelirrojo, pero aunque de alguna manera se sentía frustrado, también se sentía contento al ver esa tan rara sonrisa del pelirrojo, si que Sei-chan de seguro se molestaría y los haría entrenar el doble, pero bueno, aun así no odia estar molesto por perder, Seirin era un mejor equipo de lo que el y los demás de su equipo esperaban, pero por supuesto que el mas impresionante era el pelirrojo, el si que se lucio en la cancha, posiblemente ni siquiera Sei-chan lo imaginaba.

Después de que la Winter Cup acabara, se lo había vuelto a encontrar, el pelirrojo se encontraba en una cancha, en Tokio, se encontraba jugando solo, pero si que se notaba que se esforzaba.

-También se esfuerza sin oponente-

Tal vez por eso le había ganado a su equipo, el no necesitaba entrenar con alguien, el no entrenaba siquiera, tan solo jugaba, tan libre, le recordaba a el, claramente antes de que la Kiseki no Sedai lo opacara y le comenzaran a llamar "Rey sin corona", ahora tan solo seguía horarios, no practicaba fuera de aquel horario que le dio Sei-chan, no le tenia miedo al pelirrojo, tan solo no quería que lo regañaran, si le regañaban, ¿Cómo se podría decir a si mismo un chico perfecto?.

No sabia exactamente por que seguía observando al pelirrojo, pero le miraba con emoción y admiración, quería conocerlo mas, quería hablar con el, conversar, ser su amigo, ser su "algo mas", quería ir y jugar con el, pero tal vez al pelirrojo no le agradaría mucho, pero no podía aguantar , quería jugar, pero solo por que estaba el, no desobedecía a Sei-chan por cualquier razón, pero su corazón se lo pedía ha gritos acercarse al pelirrojo.

-¿Debería de ir?-

El pelinegro se preguntaba si debería de acercarse y pedirle jugar con el, tenia ganar de hacerlo, pero tenia miedo, ¿Por qué lo debería de tener?, el pelinegro se acerco un poco, hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca, eh intento llamar su atención.

-¡Hey!-

El pelirrojo se asusto, ¿acaso todos en el mundo lo querían asustar?, ¿todos querían matarlo de un paro cardiaco?, y ¿Cómo es que todos se aparecen de la nada?, eso y mas se preguntaba algo molesto el pelirrojo, volteo para ver de quien se traba, y tremenda sorpresa al ver que era uno de los jugadores de Rakuzan.

-Tu...Eres el de Rakuzan-

-¡Ah!, Si soy yo-

-¿Necesitas algo?-

Por que el pelinegro estaba ahí, tal vez Akashi buscaba de alguna manera venganza y lo había mandado a amenazarlo o algo así, eso creía hasta el pelinegro le respondió de manera tranquila.

-¿Podría jugar un rato contigo?-

¿Jugar un partido con el?, ¿eso era todo lo que quería?, ¿no quería amenazarlo?, ¿tal vez solo el estaba exagerando?, bueno, pero no importaba, claramente aceptaría tener un partido con el pelinegro, si un oponente fuerte te reta tienes que aceptar, y mas si es uno de los fuertes conocido como los reyes sin corona, pero no podía evitar preguntarle.

-¿acaso Akashi te ha mandado a jugar contra mi?-

-¡No!, de hecho yo solo pasaba por aquí, cuando te vi, te reconocí, eras el de Seirin y quería saber como se sentiría enfrentarme en un 1 on 1, con alguien así de fuerte como tu-

-Si tu lo dices, entonces juguemos-

El pelirrojo le lanzo el balón, y comenzaron a jugar, el pelirrojo sabia reconocer a un buen oponente y el pelinegro era en definitivo un gran rival, no podía compararlo con Aomine por el estilo que usaba, pero era casi tan fuerte como Midorima, si que le estaba gustando enfrentarse a ese, tipo, pero por supuesto que aun así no le dejaría ganar.

El pelirrojo en realidad era totalmente impresionante, enfrentarse contra el de esa manera, le demostraba que el pelirrojo no era un niño, no le parecía mucho que a el le gustara juguetear y tampoco parecía equivocarse realmente, era posiblemente el enfrentamiento con mas adrenalina que el había tenido, el es muy diferente a los demás jugadores, eso le impresionaba de sobre-manera, pero aun así, no podía perder, ¿esa seria una equivocación?, y el era perfecto ¿no?, pero el pelirrojo era igual de perfecto.

Y así seguían jugando, los 2 chicos con adrenalina, con fuerza, ninguno de los 2 dejaría ganar al otro con facilidad, se enfrentarían con toda su fuerza, su respiración estaba bastante agitada, estaban cansados, enfrentarse con el otro y ganar, era casi imposible, y por muy extraño que parecía, los 2 habían acabado con el mismo puntaje, el partido había terminado con 98 a 98, un empate, nadie gano.

-¡Mibuchi!-

-¿Si?-

-Reconozco... eres... un... gran... jugador...-

-Tu... también... Tai-chan...-

-Quisiera... volver... a... enfrentarme... contigo...-

-Yo... también...-

-Dame... tu... numero...-

El pelinegro estaba sorprendido, el pelirrojo ¿le pidió su numero de teléfono?, si era para volver a jugar, pero aun así le sorprendía, ¿tal vez había escuchado mal?, con su respiración agitada era difícil hablar, ¿enserio le había pedido eso?, calmo su respiración y hablo ya mas normal.

-¿Mi numero?-

-Si, tu numero, tu me das el tuyo y yo te doy el mío, así luego nos podemos volver a reunir y jugaremos después-

-¡Claro!-

Saco su celular y le dio el numero, para así recibir también el del pelirrojo, tan fácil obtuvo su teléfono, y pensar que al principio tenia miedo a acercarse.

-Nos vemos-

-¡Ah!, Si... Nos vemos-

Genial, había estado casi todo el día con el pelirrojo, había tenido un partido muy emocionante, tenia su numero, se sentía muy feliz, pero también estaba algo cansado, tenia que regresar a casa, y dormir, o mañana que era lunes no rendiría como se lo pediría Sei-chan y le regañaría, aun así estaba feliz regreso a su casa no comió nada y tan solo se durmió.

*Al otro día*

La practica ya había empezado en el instituto Rakuzan, y Mibuchi tenia muchos errores, se caía, tropezaba, no atrapaba los pases, no podía tirar, no pasaba, no encestaba, todos ahí se preguntaban por que estaba así, el Mibuchi Reo que ellos conocían, nunca fallaba, pero entonces... ¿Qué estaba pasando?, Hasta Akashi estaba impactado, nunca había fallado tanto, aun así no le sorprendía, sabia bien que la culpa de eso la tenia cierto pelirrojo, el tigre de Seirin de esta no se salvaría, se las pagaria, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle al pelinegro gastar todas sus enegias?.

*En el instituto Seirin*

Se encontraban en clase y el pelirrojo se encontraba durmiendo sobre su pupitre, tal vez despues de todo si habia sido mala idea enfrentarse con todas sus fuerzas al pelinegro, pero seguramente el se encontraba en la mismas condiciones, por que ese dia el tigre ni siquiera habia tenido ganas de ir al instituto, por el cansancio.


	19. HanaKaga

**Hola, al fin regrese, este el el ya no se cual es pero igual. **

_**HanaKaga **_

* * *

¡No lograba comprender por que se encontraba en tal estado!, ¡le molestaba!, ese sentimiento no era para nada normal, le molestaba tenerlo, por que se sentía así, nunca lo había tenido por nadie, pero la llegada de ese estúpido pelirrojo, le había cambiado, eso le molestaba y en ese momento sentía un fuerte odio hacia el pelirrojo, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el hecho de que el no lo notara, todas las veces que le veía estaba con su equipo, no le importaba, pero innegablemente su corazón comenzaba a latir extremadamente rápido.

Joder, como quería matar a ese estúpido pelirrojo idiota, que no se daba cuenta de que lo que hacia el peli-celeste no era algo normal, ese hijo de puta llamado Kuroko lo odiaba, como se atrevía a estar tan cerca del estúpido pelirrojo, se preguntaba quien carajos se creía ser para actuar de esa manera tan estúpida y pervertida.

¡¿Quien carajos era esa persona?!, claramente no era el, el nunca se había enamorado y mucho menos había sentido ese sentimiento de molestia, tristeza y confusión, mejor conocida como "celos", le molestaba sentir tan estupido e inútil sentimiento en su estúpido corazón.

El lo sabia, claramente lo sabia, "Solo las chicas se enamoran", "Solo los débiles se enamoran", era algo que sabia desde siempre, pero sin embargo ahora sentía los extraños sentimientos que conformaban el dichoso "enamoramiento", tal vez sus padres tenían razón y no mentían con eso de "A todos nos llega el amor en algún momento".

Tal vez no habría tenido problema con ese enamoramiento, tan solo era el hecho de que se había enamorado de ese maldito pelirrojo, eso era lo que le molestaba, por que no podía enamorarse de alguien mas, alguien mas como Imayoshi, cierto Imayoshi era su mejor amigo, era de muchas maneras muy parecido a el, entonces... ¿Por qué le gustaba el pelirrojo?.

A la mierda todo, ya no le importaba perder o ganar contra ese sentimiento, apostaría todo a lo mismo, por lo que cito al pelirrojo, y cuando lo tenia ahí, al frente suyo simplemente lo apostaba todo o nada y lo beso, agresivo e inexperto, pues era el primer beso de los 2.

Ya lo había hecho lo que pasara después no seria culpa suya, si no del pelirrojo, por ser tan tremendamente sexy.


	20. MidoKaga2

**_El numero 20 y posible final de esto, no tengo mucho tiempo con mi nuevo proyecto, un ultimo "MidoKaga" :)_**

**Admiracion **

* * *

Midorima Shintarou es una de las pocas personas que creen en el destino, y por ello podía decirse que el era un total creyente de lo que decía el horóscopo, principalmente el horóscopo de Oha-sama, el nunca fallaba, y todo aquel que lo llegaba a conocer sabia eso, por que era muy fácil notarlo, por que cualquiera hasta de lejos se daba cuenta de que el no era una persona normal, pero esa era la razón por la cual aun teniendo una familia de "sociedad", a nadie le agradaba, al conocerle de inmediato le tachaban de "bicho raro.

Realmente nadie le mostraba este tan anhelado afecto, hasta que en su primer año de instituto, lo conoció a el, a ese pelirrojo, tigre de Seirin, podría decirse que era su enemigo, y aun así, sin embargo fue el único que no le tachaba como una persona rara, y le mantenía un grato afecto, el fue una de las pocas personas que no le juzgaba y de hecho le tenia una gran admiración, tanto así que una vez cuando por error se encontraron en la calle, el pelirrojo le pregunto al peliverde.

-_Oí, Midorima, tu crees que yo podría hacer unos tiros como los tuyo, digo, seria fantástico tener una habilidad como la tuya, ¿como la conseguiste?, es que es... es tan impresionante_-

Podía parecer algo tan simple las palabras del pelirrojo, pero tuvieron una gran efecto en el peliverde, por que el simplemente jamás, jamás en toda su vida había escuchado esas palabras y mucho menos imaginaba que el las iba ha escuchar de su enemigo, de la persona que lo había derrotado, realmente no entendía por que el pelirrojo se comportaba así con el, no lo odiaba, no podía odiarlo, el no era como los demás, no era igual a nadie que el haya conocido antes.

Por alguna razón que el pelirrojo obviamente no conocía, el peliverde asistía a su casa todos los fines de semana, pero para el pelirrojo no le importaba, a el le gustaba la agradable y confortable compañía que obtenía con el peliverde en su departamento, sentía que el peliverde le agradaba, mas, y mas cada día que lo veía.

El peliverde se preguntaba, ¿Por qué el pelirrojo le trataba con tanto cariño?, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, se dio cuenta con el tiempo, que ni siquiera al peli celeste, siendo su "mejor amigo" lo trataba como a el, con el tiempo se le había hecho una costumbre el ir a ver a su departamento al pelirrojo, a veces veían películas, jugaban Basket, y demás cosas que a los 2 les agradaban.

El pelirrojo siempre decía "No" a cualquier tipo de salida con su equipo en fines de semana, por que el no necesitaba que el peliverde le avisara que iría a su departamento, por que simplemente sabia que el peliverde el viernes en la noche estaría en la puerta de su departamento, con algunas cosas para quedarse durante esos días en el departamento del pelirrojo.

Al final de cuentas el peliverde acepto una cosa, con todo el tiempo que se la pasaba al lado del pelirrojo había desarrollado sentimiento no muy "normales", pues la verdad era que al final de cuentas, su corazón no pudo resistirse a enamorarse del pelirrojo, el había sido todo lo que el peliverde necesitaba para ser feliz, quería quedarse a su lado, pero aun así, sabia que no podría fingir para siempre, y menos si los 2 chicos estaban solos, en el departamento.


	21. KiKaga2

_**No se como acabarlo así que me dije a mi misma "Mi misma vamos a terminar esto con un KiKaga", no sabia de que, así que utilice mi frase, el numero 21. **_

**No debes creer sin conocer.**

* * *

Kise Ryouta era un tipo de chico muy extraño, era un modelo y un famoso jugador de Básquet, por esas razones los que no lo conocen piensan; "Ese tipo es un engreído", "Solo es popular por su cara bonita", "Ni siquiera sabe jugar básquet, solo finge", "Es un egocéntrico, ególatra, narcisista".

Pero al conocerlo, es completamente diferente, es un gran basquetbolista, es un llorón, es un idiota, se preocupa por cosas sin importancia, tiene un personalidad infantil, es como un niño, el prefiere salir un día con sus amigos a un parque, que a un lugar lujoso, realmente para muchos Kise es un espécimen muy raro.

Kagami Taiga era un chico muy simple, un gran basquetbolista y todos lo pensaban, principalmente los que no lo conocían, de alguna manera y por diferentes razones tenían pensamientos muy parecidos del rubio y el pelirrojo, del chico pensaban; "Ese idiota, como es bueno en el básquetbol es un cretino", "No sabe hacer nada mas que jugar Basquetbol", "Es un niño de papa, un estúpido creído", "Cree que por que se ve fuerte da miedo, es un debilucho".

Y como con Kise, cuando lo conoces es completamente diferente a como tu creías que el era, el pelirrojo es un chico que ama el Basquetbol, vive solo, tiene un gran espíritu de lucha y pelea, es un completo despistado, es un idiota, tiene unas habilidades culinarias que no se encuentran ni en el mejor restaurante de Japón, le tiene miedo a los perros, el obviamente no era alguien normal.

De muchas manera los 2 chicos eran diferentes, en las perfectivas, en actitud, en muchas cosas mas, y sin embargo se llevaban tan bien, ellos podían parecer tantas cosas, podían ser tanto y a la vez tan poco, pero al mismo tiempo eran tan parecidos, en la cancha podrías pensar algo como; "Se odian a muerte", pero fuera de ella, los veías y pensabas; "Parecen ser los mejores amigos", los dos eran tan extraños, para los que los conocían y para los que no los conocían, simplemente, cuando sabes esto, te das cuenta de que "No debes juzgar un libro por su portada".

De repente un día como cualquier otro para mucha gente, en una revista, en internet y en las noticias, aparece un articulo, un articulo muy malo para muchos y muchas, parece ser que el famosísimo modelo Kise Ryouta tiene una pareja, ¿Quién seria la afortunada o el afortunado, el saberlo fue algo que realmente nadie en el mundo esperaría, tal vez el hecho de saber que era un chico, no era tan malo, de hecho con los años se podía tornar algo predecible, pero, ¿era enserio?, el As de Seirin.

Simplemente a todos les resultaba imposible, bueno, a casi todos, a las personas que conocían de verdad a los 2 chicos, no les impresiono, se llevaban muy bien y se notaba que se tenían un cariño muy especial, que no era tan solo una amistad, a leguas podrían decir que era "Algo mas que una amistad", "A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen".


End file.
